The present invention relates generally to reconfigurable toys and, more particularly, to a reconfigurable toy which can be used to selectively simulate a robotic humanoid figure and a rock configuration.
In the past, toys have been used for the purpose of simulating robots, vehicles, airplanes, etc. Typically, these toys may be reconfigured (transformed) from one configuration such as a vehicle to another configuration such as a robot, or vice versa. For example, two patents disclosing reconfigurable toys are U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 281,087 issued to Ohno on Oct. 22, 1985 and 281,088 issued to Murakami on Oct. 22, 1985. The first patent discloses a toy reconfigurable from a vehicle to a robot and the second patent shows a toy robot which may be reconfigured into an autobike.
None of these toys, however, may be reconfigured from a rock configuration to a robotic humanoid figure, or vice versa. Such a toy would give a child increased enjoyment and play options. For example, the toy in its rock configuration could be used as part of a landscape or a child could pretend to hide the toy in the landscape during play. Also, unfolding the toy from its rock configuration to reveal a robotic humanoid figure results in increased dramatic effect and enjoyment during play. As such, there is need for a reconfigurable toy which may be used to selectively simulate a robotic humanoid figure and a rock configuration.